


taste

by nats_zoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Abstract, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Poetic, not really - Freeform, this is literally <300 words i just wrote it down REAL QUICK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nats_zoo/pseuds/nats_zoo
Summary: bokuto said you tasted sweet. you said bokuto tasted bitter.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick little drabble i wanted to put out 'cause i thought it was a sort of cute idea! this is really short and very abstract, no real plot. but regardless, i hope you guys like it! <3

bokuto said you tasted sweet. 

he said your flavor was overwhelming, like raw sugar and citrus fruit and the scent of your favorite floral perfume. he said your lips were two petals of saturated saccharin and the wetness of your tongue was thickened simple syrup. your skin was mild, a roundly sweet taste that made desire simmer on his tongue in sharp pricks. he said the flesh of your neck was like apricot jam, and the soft, delicate spot below your jawline was fresh honeycomb. 

you said bokuto tasted bitter. 

you said he was like grapefruit peel and watermelon rind. you said the slick of his lips was cold green tea and crushed mint leaves. his skin was misted with over-steeped earl grey and tasted of dark chocolate. the dip of his collarbones were filled with cranberry juice and the skin of his wrist was packed rosemary sprigs. 

you and bokuto tasted like summer. 

you and bokuto tasted like water and salt and chlorine. you both tasted like nectar and gelato cream base and smelled of vanilla and gooseberry. 

you and bokuto found the skin of each other’s necks refreshing. like sweet tea. like iced coffee. like sunlight and the brush of cold wind during hundred-degree afternoons. 

you and bokuto loved like summer. fleeting yet persistent. disappearing but always returning. and eventually that love became the seasons rather than seasonal. it became more than fruit and flowers and the scent of the shore. it became cinnamon and nutmeg and maple and green apples. it became milk chocolate and poppy seed pastries and warm soups and hot espresso. it became much more than just summer.


End file.
